Pokémon: The Gaang's Journey
by man-ape
Summary: AU in which the Gaang live in Kanto, receive their first pokémon and set off to become trainers. Reviews appreciated :)


Aang and Toph sat outside Aang's house in Pallet Town, sprawled on the grass in the mid afternoon sun. The following day the two of them - along with all the other local kids of age - would receive their first pokemon, along with a pokedex and the freedom to set off on an adventure to explore the world. For the most part parents were very accepting of this, it was a long held tradition and most had strong nostalgic memories of the day they themselves first set off. Even those less enthused with the concept of thirteen year olds roaming a world inhabited by a myriad of lethally powerful creatures were usually swayed once their child promised to travel in a group of friends.

This had been the case for Toph, whose father had refused point blank to even consider her becoming a trainer until Aang, Sokka, Katara and Zuko had all sworn not to leave her side for the entirety of her journey, with the additional condition that she phone up upon arriving at any and all major cities. She was thrilled.

To make sure that no last minute mind changing went on, Toph had decided to spend the night before her journey with Aang and Gyatso, the old man who looked after him.

Aang glanced over at her, "So, you're not gonna say goodbye or anything?"  
"If I do they'll make me stay behind Twinkletoes, we've been over this"  
"He already gave you permission though?"  
"No. He gave me permission with conditions he thought I'd argue with. If I had he would have forbidden me going as punishment; made it look like me staying was my stubborn fault rather than him being unreasonable"  
"I think you're being a bit paranoid"  
"You don't know him like I do! Look... I guess I can see why he doesn't want me to go, but its not like I'd be alone, plus lets face it, whether or not I can see won't matter much if a Dragonite decides to flamethrower my face off. It's as dangerous for anyone. I just don't want there to be any drama over whether I can handle it, I just want to get my pokemon and leave" She sighed wistfully. "Tomorrow's gonna be so awesome"

A red faced boy burst into the lab, stumbled and was saved from flying head first into a table of empty pokeballs by Zuko quickly catching him. He turned on Katara.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?"  
"I tried Sokka, but after 15 minutes of listening to you mumble five more minutes I realised it wasn't fair you make me late as well" she replied politely

Zuko smirked.

"Now children, lets not spoil this fine occasion. Sokka, you're just about on time, I myself ran late this morning when Axew destroyed my favourite tea pot." said Professor Iroh, smiling genially. "Now, I think everyone's here who's supposed to be. Let's start. Normally, the beginner pokemon offered to young trainers varies from region to region, with each having three usual options bred en masse for purpose. Being from Kanto, you yourselves would have the option of Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squirtle." There was a lot of nodding, along with a bored rolling of the eyes from Azula. "Now, while I still have those three, in my travels over the last year I have accumulated other pokemon from various other regions should you prefer, and agree not to squabble over your choices"

At this the lab erupted into a mass of excited whispers.

"Quiet please! Now, if you'll follow me outside you can meet them, any make your selection"

Zuko had already scooped up a Charmander into his arms by the time Iroh made it to the back garden. "Why nephew, not tempted by any of my rare foreign pokemon?"  
Zuko hesitated "My father had a charmander. He seemed keen on the idea of me emulating him. I.. I don't mind, this guy's kinda cute I guess"

Iroh opened his mouth to reply, then decided to let it go. It was Ozai's Charizard which had left half of Zuko's face burned, in an apparent fit of wildness. While the boy was clearly apprehensive about choosing the fire lizard, it was for the best for him to face his fear, to form a bond of friendship with a creature he might have otherwise grown to hate and resent. Still, he might pay Ozai a visit on Cinnabar Island, warn him about pushing the boy too far.

Further down the fence Iroh's imported Pokemon hadn't been so quickly ignored. Katara had an Oshawott contentedly sat on her head, and Aang was cheerfully trying to teach his new Chimchar how to dance, with limited results.

"Katara, is this one a 'Turtwig'?" asked Toph suddenly.

"Erm, I dunno, I can't figure out this pokedex, I'll ask Iroh to-"  
"It is, Miss Beifong. Pokemon's delightfully frequent habit of saying their own name will come in very useful for you on your adventure" The professor strolled up.  
"Yeah, I guess" she replied "Either way, I think this is the Pokemon for me. How about it little guy, want to be my partner?" "Turt-wig!" Toph grinned.

Iroh looked around the field "Well Sokka, it's just you left, and I'm afraid you're out of options"  
"Wait, what? No! I was just trying to check the internet to see if I liked the look of this thing's evolved forms"  
"Your pokedex does not have wifi I'm afraid. However, I can assure you that once this Mudkip evolves you will not be disappointed. Swampert is a very powerful pokemon indeed"

"...Fine"

That afternoon, Ty Lee bounded up to meet Mai and Azula, her new Riolu jogging alongside her.

"Azula, hi! Wait, what happened to your pikachu?" She stopped, noticing the orange pokemon stood next to her friend.

"I had my father acquire a thunderstone two months back in anticipation for today. He was very aware of Iroh's trick of offering non standard pokemon to the fools of this town. This is Raichu, Pikachu's evolved form. He's essentially the same as Pikachu, just a lot more powerful. It seemed the height of idiocy to deny my pokemon its potential by forcing it to retain a weaker form."

"Cool! That means you'll already be stronger than any of the others!"  
"Surely that must go without saying. Sokka's an imbecile who doesn't understand the most basic concepts like grass beats water and my brother was stupid enough to get burned by a pokemon" Azula sneered at the memory.

"The others aren't that bad" replied Ty Lee, frowning. "But anyway, where's Mai, why wasn't she there this morning?"  
"Her family has apparently provided her a pokemon themselves, something of an heirloom. I'm quite interested to see it"

At this point, Mai sauntered up, her usual affected apathy barely disguising the glee in her eyes. "I think you may like to see this Azula. Umbreon, I choose you" she flicked her wrist, launching a pokeball.

From the light and flurry of sparkles (at these Ty Lee gasped) emerged a black canine pokemon with yellow eyes and blue stripes on its limbs and ears.

"A shiny?" gasped Azula, horrified.

"Yes. You approve?"

Azula composed herself "Well, it will certainly turn heads. Now. I think our new pets need to be tested. Let's go see if Aang, my brother and their little merry band of morons has set off yet"


End file.
